Sabio
|Anterior = Mago |Arma = Magia ánima, Magia de luz, (FE4-5, 8) Bastones, Cuchilla (FE9 solamente) |Imagen = 200px |Pie de foto = Retrato genérico de un sabio en Echoes |Habilidad = Pontenciar: magia Maestría: grimorio Diciplina}} El Sabio (賢者 Kenja) es una clase mágica avanzada que constituye la promoción estándar del Mago y que ha aparecido recurrentemente en la saga Fire Emblem desde ''Gaiden''. Pueden utilizar bastones, magia anima y, en ciertas entrega, magia luz Sólo promocionan a Archisabio en Radiant Dawn. Resumen Combate Path of Radiance Curiosamente, los magos en Path of Radiance tienen la opción de ganar la habilidad de empuñar cuchillos o bastones después de la promoción, y todos los sabios pre-promocionados tienen el primero elegido para ellos por defecto. Esto marca la segunda aparición de una clase que maneja magia y obtiene un arma no mágica después de la promoción (el primero es el Caballero Mago de FE4, usando Espadas). Sin embargo, la última opción es aparentemente más útil, ya que agrega poderes curativos que se basan en la Magia de la unidad, mientras que la primera opción no es especialmente útil en manos de los Sabios, que a menudo tendrán poca Fuerza, aunque ofrece una oportunidad para que ataquen físicamente unidades con alta resistencia. Awekening Debido a la tapa mágica astronómica presumida por los Sabios en este título, su fuerza de Tomo y su potencia curativa no tienen paralelo. Si tienen magia lo suficientemente alta, su alcance con los bastones de Rescate o Fortificación puede cubrir mapas completos, lo que los convierte en excelentes unidades de apoyo. Las dos habilidades que los Sabios pueden aprender son Potenciar: Magia y Maestría: grimorio. Potenciar: Magia aumenta la Magia en 4 a todas las unidades en tres espacios. Además de potenciar las capacidades mágicas de combate de los aliados, esta habilidad también fortalece el poder curativo de otros usuarios del personal, enfatizando el papel de apoyo de los Sabios y mejorando su uso estratégico. Maestría: grimorio otorga al usuario 5 a su Magia cuando están equipados con un Tomo; una bendición sobresaliente considerando el hecho de que los Sabios no pueden manejar ninguna arma además de los tomos, y por lo tanto nunca abusarían de los beneficios de la habilidad. Fates Los Onmyoji son paralelos a los Sabios del Despertar en casi todos los aspectos. Sus cualidades defensivas físicas siguen siendo mediocres, aunque esto se compensa con su habilidad, velocidad y resistencia confiables. Además de esto, Onmyoji maneja Grimorios y Rollos como su equipo principal, además de preservar Potenciar: Magia y Maestría: grimorio como sus habilidades. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su encarnación del Despertar, Onmyoji no cuenta con Magia superlativa en este juego, el título ahora se le ha conferido a la clase Bruja, que posee un fuerte 36 Magia (tres puntos por encima de la clase Onmyoji '33), así como un Rango S en Tomes (en comparación con el máximo de Onmyoji de A). Su suerte también se ha reducido notablemente, y de acuerdo con los ajustes de HP de Fates, su HP máximo ahora es de 45, lo que amortigua aún más el poco uso defensivo que tienen. Sin embargo, nada de esto disuade al jugador de emplear la clase Onmyoji. La Magia que poseen sigue siendo una de las mejores del juego, y su buena Habilidad y Velocidad garantizan que pueden realizar ataques dobles de manera consistente, así como esquivar a veces y lanzar golpes críticos con suficiente fiabilidad. Aunque pueden carecer severamente de Defensa, su Resistencia sigue siendo firmemente confiable y, por lo tanto, es muy probable que puedan sobrevivir e incluso atacar ataques mágicos dirigidos contra ellos. El rango B de Onmyoji en bastones amplía aún más su utilidad al otorgarles acceso a una gran cantidad de opciones de curación y desventajas, lo que los convierte no solo en poderosos lanzadores ofensivos, sino también en más que partidarios sobresalientes. Si bien pueden desempeñar cualquiera de los roles maravillosamente, la verdadera versatilidad de un Onmyoji radica en cómo pueden realizar ambos simultáneamente en el fragor de la batalla, convirtiéndolos en una unidad valiosa con muchos usos diferentes. estadísticas Sabios Destacados Gaiden y Echoes *Nomah *Halcyon *Posible promoción de: Boey, Luthier, Tobin, Kliff, Gray y Atlas. Genealogy of the Holy War *Arvis *Ced *Hawk *Ishtar *Posible promoción de: Lewyn y Julia. Thracia 776 *Ced *Posible promoción de: Asbel, Homer, Linoan y Sara. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Alfred *Posible promoción de: Maruju, Meriah, Alice, y Rishel. Sword of Seal *Ohtz *Brunnya *Guinivere *Posible promoción de: Lugh, Lilina y Hugh. Blazing Blade *Aion - A member of the Black Fang who is known as the "Owl". Guards the entrance to the Dragon's Gate alongside Kishuna. *Ephidel - One of Nergal's morphs. Pent - Count Reglay, a nobleman from Etruria, husband of Louise and father to Clarine and Klein. *Sonia - One of Nergal's morphs who is the wife of Brendan Reed. Married Brendan in order to gain control of the Black Fang. *Limstella - Allegedly Nergal's best morph. *Posible promoción de: Erk y Nino. The Sacred Stone Pablo Saleh *Posible promoción de: Lute, Ewan, Moulder y Artur. Path of Radiance Calill Bastian Balmer Kayachey Heddwyn *Posible promoción de: Soren, Ilyana y Tormod. Shadow Dragon *Wendell *Gotoh *Posible promoción de: Merric y Linde. New Mystery of the Emblem Katarina *Posible promoción de: Jubelo y Arlen. Awakening *Emmeryn *Excellus *Ovis *Posible promoción de: Lissa, Miriel, Ricken, Brady y Laurent. Fates *Izana *Posible promoción de: Orochi, Hayato, Sakura, Azama, Mitama y Rhajat. Etimología Onmyoji (陰陽師), el nombre de la clase de Fates, fueron científicos japoneses durante el Período Heian que realizaron investigaciones sobre astronomía, geología y ciencias atmosféricas para mejorar las técnicas agrícolas o las estrategias militares. En la cultura popular japonesa, a menudo son retratados como lanzadores de hechizos que expulsan demonios. Galería Sage_concept_PoR.png|Arte conceptual de la clase Sabio no utilizada de Path of Radiance. Sage_female.jpg|Arte conceptual de la variante femenina de la clase Sabio de Awakening. Sage_male.jpg|Arte conceptual de la variante masculina de la clase Sabio de Awakening. Onmyoji_concept.jpg|Arte conceptual de una mujer Onmyoji de Fates OnmyojiMale.jpg|Arte conceptual de un Onmyoji masculino de Fates Echoes_Sage_Concept.png|Arte conceptual de la clase Sage de Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. FE13_Generic_portrait_sage.png|Retrato genérico de la clase Sabio de Awakening. FE14_Generic_portrait_onmyoji.png|Retrato genérico de clase de un Onmyoji de Fates. FE15_Generic_portrait_sage_enemy.png|Retrato genérico de la clase de un sabio de Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Sabio Echoes.png FE2 Sprite de Sabio.gif FE4 Sprite de Sabio (F).gif FE4 Sprite de Sabio (M).gif FE5 Sprite de Sabio (F).gif FE5 Sprite de Sabio (M).gif FEGBA Sprite de Sabio.gif FEDS Sprite de Sabio (M).gif FEDS Sprite de Sabio (F).gif FE13 Sprite de Sabio.gif FE14 Sprite de Sabio (F).gif FE14 Sprite de Sabio (M).gif FE15 Sprite de Boey (Sabio).gif FEW Sprite de Linde.gif FE2 Sprite de Sabio en batalla.png FE4 Sprite de Lewyn (Sabio) en Batalla.png FE5 Sprite de Asbel (Sabio) en Batalla.png FE6 Sprite de Lilina (Sabio) en Batalla.png FE7 Sprite de Erk (Sabio) en Batalla.png Nino sage magic.gif|thumb|220x220px|Nino como sabia. FE8 Sprite de Lute (Sabio) en batalla.png FEDS Sprite de Sabio en Batalla.png Curiosidades *En The Blazing Blade, las morfos Sonia y Limstella, aunque formalmente clasificados como Sabios, tienen límites de estadísticas más altos con respecto a Defensa y Resistencia, los cuales pueden alcanzar un máximo de 30, en comparación con los habituales 21 y 25 respectivamente que se pueden alcanzar por mujeres sabias normales. *La encarnación de Sacred Stones de la clase Sabio tiene el mayor número de clases promovidas (Mago, Sacerdotisa, Monje y Pupilo), compartiendo el número con la clase Paladín de Path of Radiance y Archsage de Radiant Dawn. *En Fates, los Onmyojis usan diferentes animaciones de ataque cuando reciben un tomo. *En Fates, los Onmyojis son la única clase que aprende una habilidad de Maestria, pero no son capaces de alcanzar el rango S en su arma. en:Sage Categoría:Clases promocionadas Categoría:Clases que usan bastones Categoría:Clases que usan magia ánima Categoría:Magos Categoría:Clases especiales